


the start

by ryekamasaki



Series: Superstar AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: A chance meeting grown to a little something more. Inspired by Taylor Swift's Superstar.





	the start

Daichi doesn’t mean for it to happen. One day he’s just playing a new online multiplayer rpg game, and gets chatting with someone on the same server, a casual player like he is, and they form a party together for a few hours to rack up better experience. That chance meeting turned into two, and three, and four, random nights when Daichi found he couldn’t sleep, hoping a couple hours on the computer would tire him enough to make lying in bed worth it. They chat together even as they wander around fighting various monsters and completing quests, and they get to know each other easily as time goes by.

Eventually they exchange Skype info so that they can actually plan to meet in-game instead of leaving it to chance, and Daichi finds himself chatting with his new friend at all hours. It’s never long between messages, and as time goes by they talk more and more about things unrelated to the game, talking about their lives and sending each other links to things they think the other will like. Daichi finds himself smiling down at his phone more often than not, though he doesn’t really realize it until Suga points it out one day at lunch, teasing Daichi for having ‘found someone’ and not telling him.

After that he’s more aware of how often they talk, how their conversations are all about how their days went and what they did, playful ‘did you miss me’s and ‘I saw this and thought of you’s. Sharing little bits of themselves with the other, forever learning new things, getting closer and closer to one another. He thinks about the days when he wakes eagerly looking forward to the good morning message, and nights when the last thing he remembers is saying good night before drifting to sleep, phone still in his hand. He finds himself wanting to meet Tetsu, to see him in person and actually have a real conversation, to hear the laugh that goes along with his ‘lol’s and ‘haha’s. He wonders if Tetsu feels the same way, but he doesn’t want to ask.

Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
